<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>软科技＆梦科技 业火 by 一旬 by Xun1On</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216067">软科技＆梦科技 业火 by 一旬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xun1On/pseuds/Xun1On'>Xun1On</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xun1On/pseuds/Xun1On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小短篇，一发完</p><p>看老白最新的烤肉 【假面舞会】 有感</p><p>主仆au！我好了，真香</p><p>性格与本人有出入（毕竟传说线本来就是角色扮演类），请勿上升真人！</p><p> </p><p>主人 Sir Billiam the Third——technoblade</p><p>仆从1 大管家hubert——dream</p><p>仆从2 小管家 butler——ranboo</p><p>一句话简介：小管家成功上位，与主人永--远--在--一--起--的HAPPY ENDING ：）（：</p><p>建议配合bgm：恶の娘or恶丿召使 食用</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>软科技＆梦科技 业火 by 一旬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>很久很久以前，有一个宁静而偏僻的地方。</p><p> </p><p>广袤的云杉树林层层叠叠，方圆百里的土地全都属于一人——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sir Billiam the Third</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>美丽而罕见的粉发编织成高雅的发辫，精致的金线装饰着绣有暗纹的上好黑色华服，闪闪发光的金饰勾勒出流畅的身体曲线，极尽华贵的面具为他增添神秘。</p><p> </p><p>在云杉树林的尽头，富有的Billiam爵士就住在那里。</p><p> </p><p>豪华的别墅，精明能干的大管家，忠心耿耿的小管家，数以百计的仆从。</p><p> </p><p>全部全部，都属于Billiam爵士。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大管家总是优秀而健谈。</p><p> </p><p>他强大的处事能力，精准而优雅的姿态，深得主人的喜爱。</p><p> </p><p>他贪婪地收藏着主人给予自己的一切，明目张胆地占有主人的侍奉权，将心爱的主人赐予自己的名字——hubert，奉为至宝。</p><p> </p><p>他愿意为主人献出一切。</p><p> </p><p>……………………</p><p> </p><p>小管家总是笨拙而沉默。</p><p> </p><p>他无声地默默辅助，机械而平庸的动作，不受主人的重视。</p><p> </p><p>他悄悄地觊觎着主人给予自己的视线，不动声色地逼走剩下的管家们，将仁慈的主人赐予自己的称呼——butler，奉为至宝。</p><p> </p><p>他愿意为主人献出一切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大管家喜欢见到小管家。</p><p> </p><p>这极大地满足了他膨胀的虚荣心。</p><p> </p><p>每次自己完美的表现都能得到主人的称赞，主人如天鹅绒般低沉华美的嗓音仿佛仙乐，让受到赞扬的他飘飘欲仙，满溢心头的幸福因墙根处默默待命的小管家而愈发蓬勃。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>你永远得不到这一切。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>……………………</p><p> </p><p>小管家讨厌看到大管家。</p><p> </p><p>这急剧地增长了他阴暗的嫉妒心。</p><p> </p><p>每次那个男人的优秀都能得到主人的称赞，主人如天鹅绒般低沉华美的嗓音仿佛仙乐，让默默待命的他飘飘欲仙，满溢心头的嫉妒因正中央洋洋得意的大管家而愈发阴暗。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我终将夺走你的一切。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>精明能干的大管家，忠心耿耿的小管家，数以百计的仆从。</p><p> </p><p>Billiam爵士拥有这一切。</p><p> </p><p>他清楚大管家的欲望，小管家的渴求。</p><p> </p><p>他是仁慈的。</p><p> </p><p>给予优秀贪婪的hubert想要的“恩宠”，给予故作笨拙的butler想要的“惩罚”。</p><p> </p><p>多么简单，他掌控着一切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一切的一切，在祂出现时改变了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Egg.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE GOD.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>神明渴求祭品。</p><p> </p><p>收到“神谕”的爵士谨遵神的指引。</p><p> </p><p>目光转向卑劣的平民——</p><p> </p><p>主人平静地召集管家们。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“带他们来这里。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鲜血开始蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>村庄渐渐空旷。</p><p> </p><p>宾客不断减少。</p><p> </p><p>祭品开始短缺。</p><p> </p><p>日益增长的欲望却无法得到满足。</p><p> </p><p>他的神感到空虚。</p><p> </p><p>一如Billiam爵士日益苍白的发色。</p><p> </p><p>美丽的粉色自发根开始渐渐消退。</p><p> </p><p>红酒般纯甄的瞳色却因染血而愈发艳丽。</p><p> </p><p>担忧主人身体的管家们，</p><p> </p><p>将染血的双手伸向了仆人们。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嘘——听说了吗？</p><p> </p><p>广袤的云杉树林层层叠叠，方圆百里的土地空无一人——</p><p> </p><p>云杉树林的尽头，住着一位吃人的爵士——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sir Billiam the Third</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>受邀的宾客无人生还。底层的商人，中层的男爵，还有数以百计的仆从。</p><p> </p><p>全部全部，消失在了那吃人的宅邸。</p><p> </p><p>恐慌在民众间传播。</p><p> </p><p>消息传不到丛林深处的Billiam爵士耳中。</p><p> </p><p>只剩下三人的宅邸中。</p><p> </p><p>大管家虔诚地单膝跪地。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>请享用我吧。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My Lord.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后的夜晚，大管家请求着主人最后的“恩宠”。</p><p> </p><p>华丽的床帘挡不住艳丽的色彩。</p><p> </p><p>他痴迷地凝视着坐在他身上的主人，他的神。如雪的发丝仿佛上好的绸缎，柔顺地披散在光滑细腻的肌肤上。美丽的红宝石浸润在鲜血之中，漫不经心的视线让他愈发燥热。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>成为我的一部分吧，hubert。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>他的神开口了。</p><p> </p><p>鲜血如同满溢而出的幸福，淹没了他的身心。</p><p> </p><p>男人看着他染血的神，愉悦地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>啊啊——我是多么的幸福。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我的神需要我。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>我们永远在一起。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>空空如也的宅邸里，只剩下了两人。</p><p> </p><p>尽职尽责的小管家，和他日益虚弱的主人。</p><p> </p><p>尽管小管家的狩猎勉强满足神的需求。</p><p> </p><p>可人民的恐慌终于传到了掌权者的耳里。</p><p> </p><p>云杉树林燃起熊熊大火。</p><p> </p><p>被恐惧逼迫着的人们。</p><p> </p><p>终于举起了制裁恶魔的业火。</p><p> </p><p>冷静而疯狂的Billiam爵士。</p><p> </p><p>对忠心耿耿的小管家下达了最后的命令——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嘘——听说了吗？</p><p> </p><p>广袤的云杉树林层层叠叠，方圆百里的土地空无一人——</p><p> </p><p>云杉树林的尽头，住着一位吃人的爵士——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sir Billiam the Third</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>受邀的宾客无人生还。底层的商人，中层的男爵，还有数以百计的仆从。</p><p> </p><p>全部全部，消失在了那吃人的宅邸。</p><p> </p><p>地狱的业火制裁了那位残酷的恶魔。</p><p> </p><p>罪恶的府邸成为了一片废墟。</p><p> </p><p>唏嘘着的人们添油加醋。</p><p> </p><p>却无人敢接近那片死亡之地。</p><p> </p><p>熊熊烈火带走了一切秘密。</p><p> </p><p>无人知晓历史的真相。</p><p> </p><p>世界恢复了和平。</p><p> </p><p>可喜可贺可喜可贺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那么，那位没有姓名的小管家呢？他怎么样了啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道呢。历史没有留下真相。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧——再见，奇怪的大哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>小女孩礼貌地向黑袍的旅人道了别。</p><p> </p><p>旅人点点头目送她跑开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>故事的中间有些没有说出口的部分——</p><p> </p><p>“Butler，我命令你，带着神之种，离开这里。”</p><p> </p><p>须发皆白的Billiam爵士平静地说。</p><p> </p><p>美丽却缺乏光泽的银发编织成高雅的发辫，绣有暗纹的黑色华服上的金线染上了艳丽的红，闪闪发光的金饰勾勒出日益消瘦的身体曲线，失去面具的阻挡，苍白消瘦的面颊一览无余，但那不能掩盖他的美丽。</p><p> </p><p>小管家的身子颤抖了。</p><p> </p><p>他沉默地跪在原地，不论他虚弱的主人说什么都不肯离开。</p><p> </p><p>第一次，他站起身来，抬起头，直视他的主人。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“我不想离开您。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“您是我的全部，我的世界。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“不论是谁都不能阻止我和您在一起。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>他慢慢走向他的主人。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“hubert不能。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>烈火开始蔓延，脚步声混在逐渐逼近的噼啪声中。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“那些愚民不能。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>步伐坚定。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“神明不能。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>慢慢接近。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“您也不能。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>他虔诚地捧起自己日思夜想的主人的脸庞。</p><p> </p><p>看着那双美丽的眼里翻滚着的鲜血与愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>他笑了。</p><p> </p><p>在周围激烈的燃烧声中轻轻吻上他毫无血色的唇。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“我们永远在一起。”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑袍的旅人慢慢走在路上。</p><p> </p><p>今日的收获还不错。颠了颠手里的钱袋，他满足地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>接下来——</p><p> </p><p>今天的晚饭，选什么好呢？</p><p> </p><p>目光扫过村庄，他舔了舔唇。</p><p> </p><p>——得挑个他喜欢的才行呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>